His Healing Journey
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: A broken heart is hard to heal, but maybe the cure is somewhere in Ma Fia Sicily University.


**Characters: **Tsunayoshi and various others

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR or any of the characters.

**His Healing Journey**

**Chapter One**

**.**

He stared at the neon green shapes of his annoying alarm clock. It was still dark outside and he was still tired. He turned over his bed turning his back to the time; 6:05 AM. He stared at his dark wall and felt an annoying scraping in his heart. He grabbed onto the flesh over his left breast, breaking skin with his slightly chipped nails, praying that today would be the day he would miraculously rip his broken heart out and just...die.

Tsuna laughed dryly at the thought rolling on his back, his head rested comfortably on his pillow as the thin blanket wrapped around his frail body slowly glided down. He continued to grip his chest while he covered his pained eyes with his forearm. A remorseful smile crept on his face before sourly turning into a frown. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he choked out a whispered, "_Why?_"

He stayed like that not moving, not thinking, not speaking; only letting streams of hot tears flow down his face touching his cool bare neck. The feeling was uncomfortable and it caused his skin to that felt like suffocating hours passed and Tsuna found it almost hard to breath.

He grimaced remembering days before, weeks before, when he used to cry truly for hours following a suffering attempt to breathe again. He couldn't help but remember the burning feeling his lungs went through or the pain splitting feeling his stomach had after one of his crying spruces that caused him to fall on his knees and clutch his midsection together. He hated those days, those moments when he cried over every little thing that reminded him of painful memories with _him_, memories that long ago used to be precious and sweet, ones that caused him to giggle and smile but now? They do nothing but cause him unwanted grief.

Empty…he just felt…empty.

He felt…nothing.

Tsuna lowered his tired arm wiping away the tears on his neck with his smooth hand. He raised his hand above his eye sight; he stared emotionlessly at the wet spots that stained his unblemished hand. The very hand that used to grasp _his_ paler stronger hand, the hand he held promised warmth and protection, a never ending devotion of love and happiness. That hand was an illusion of false hope, a misleading hand, and a lie.

He lied to, "…me"

Tsuna dropped his arm down, letting it flop to his side. He released his other hand from his chest and let it run through his tousled brown locks before heavily rising upwards. He kept his hand in his hair as the other kept his tired body sitting up. His eyes glazed over looking at nothing but the door that separated his security of his room to the cruel reality of a heavy break up. He sighed sliding his hand out of his hair gliding it down his head, letting the tips of his fingers linger gently over his jaw line. He closed his eyes, breathing calmly before lifting his hand on top of his messy brown hair. He fisted his hand and in seconds hit his head…hard.

"OW!" He yelled closing his eyes shut and collapsing back into his pillow.

He nestled his wounded head with his arms, comforting the already fading pain. Then he went silent letting his arms slag downwards losing its hold on his head…defeated. He opened his eyes and a single through ran through his mind. 'It seems hitting myself isn't helping to distract me anymore…what else would work right away?'

As Tsuna pondered about various methods to rid him of unpleasant situations his awful alarm clock went off. The 21 year old brunet whipped his head around to the time. It was 6:55 AM, the bright numbers stared quietly at him. He continued to stared back as if waiting for something click. And it did.

"HIE!"

He stumbled out of his bed falling to the ground not paying attention to his legs being tangled by the blanket. He kicked himself off the ground and fumbled out of the tangled mess and rushed into the small dorm washroom. In minutes he rushed back out, his long disheveled brunet hair wet matted to his face and a towel covering his waist everything else bare. He went through his cupboards fishing out clothes getting stressed and screaming.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATEEEE!"

15 minutes, it took him 15 minutes to get ready, including getting his black and orange messenger bag with a 27 on the right corner of it filled with his completed assignments and laptop.

He looked at the time satisfied; 7:10 AM.

He had enough time to make it to his morning lecture and out of sight before he could bump into any unnecessary people. He smiled opening his dorm door and walked out; he turned around taking his key out of his black skinnies and locked his door. Tsuna was lucky that he had a single bed dorm room, it was the smallest room on campus and despite it being cramped it was better than sharing. He preferred to be alone because he was never really good with people, for strange reasons he was always prone to being bullied by others. When he was younger there wasn't a day he wouldn't come home adorning heavy bruising and wounds not that his mother seemed to notice. When he entered high school the bullying was less of an occurrence which he was grateful for, due to the lack of fear in his life it allowed him to pick his marks up exponentially and enter this very famous business university, Ma Fia Sicily University. Luckily as he entered university he simply became like everyone else and didn't suffer from bullying aside from the occasional teasing from people he knew. He sighed as a small smile graced his face; his mood began to lift up.

'Maybe today will be a good day like other days' _despite this morning's incident_, he added.

He turned around with the smile quickly spreading across his face in relief but quickly dropped it as he stared in front of himself.

A taller male standing directly across of Tsuna less than 7 feet away from him, stared back in unexpected shock. His long sliver bangs hang close to his shoulder blades as the rest were tied in a low ponytail. His red framed glasses perched on his nose, a few strands of silky hair slipped underneath the temples of the glasses. His ears were multi-pierced on both sides; he wore several layering chains on his neck and many black skulled rings on both hands. He wore a red dress shirt opened up showing his black tank top and wore a similar pair of black skinnies as Tsuna. He carried his laptop in one hand and a not matching dark blue messenger bag in another.

Tsuna noticed another taller man behind the slivered male.

This other person wore a dark blue t-shirt and a faded pair of low cut grey jeans. He had short dark brown hair and compared to the other man he was more muscular and could easily be pointed out to play sports. His back was turned and Tsuna could tell he was busy closing the door.

Tsuna knew these two people all too well.

In fact, these were some of the unnecessary people he did not want to meet and wanted to avoid as much as possible. He had succeeded that part for quite some time but unfortunately life would want him to face them…now.

"Juudaime…"

Tsuna was kicked out of his thoughts as he heard the 'oh so familiar' _dreadful_ voice saying that 'oh so familiar' _hateful_ nick name.

He stared forward not really looking at them just beyond them…at nothing…his previous mood deflated by this uncanny situation. The other male heard his companion speak, surprised by the use of name turned around questioningly before erupting into a smile.

"Yo! Tsuna!"

Tsuna looked at the taller man and nodded his head dimly and let his small voice out.

"Takashi."

He greeted him with a firm voice and he turned to look at the slivered haired man.

"Haya-"

He saw the man's eyes light up expectedly; Tsuna looked downwards not having the strength to look directly at him. Something caught his eye in the heaps of chains around the others neck.

'Wait? That's…'

He stared at a ring that hung low on the only gold chain out of the slivered ones. It was a ring with a storm cloud on it, something that he had given to all of his favorite friends in middle school before they graduated for high school. In total he had 7 rings made by his father each with a different weather element on it. Two of those very rings were right in front of him, Takashi Yammato had a rain elemental ring and _he _had a storm elemental one. Tsuna felt anger boil up inside him the feeling of having his trust being broken fresh in his memories again. He snapped his head up and glared at the other, speaking harshly.

"Gokudera."

Tsuna saw the hurt in the others eye but ignored it as he turned off and walked away. 'God damn it! I do not deserve this of all things!' Tsuna huffed in annoyance. He marched across the stone walkway leading him over the grass canvas of the business campus. His hands were fisted into his black unzipped sports sweater. Not paying attention to what was going on around, Tsuna stared at the ground envisioning his self stomping on the other's so-called pride.

'This is so stupid! Stupid! Stupid and dumb and argghhhh!' his eyes began to tear up again but stopped himself quickly reminding that he had already cried so there was no need to. Unfortunately he did not stop walking at the speed he was going and was not watching where he was going. This in turn caused him to crash into a larger unexpected body.

He felt another body harshly flush against his like magnets before gravity pulled the two them into the earthy ground. Tsuna heard a grumble from the other and blushed. 'I can't believe I crashed into someone!' He quickly lifted his upper body off the other and stared to apologize but felt the air in his lungs leave him when he saw who he had bumped into.

The figure grumbled from the hard pain in his back and swore in annoyance. He opened his eyes and was ready to yell at the cause of his pain but was shocked to see the scene before him. The man on top of him had a sad daze look in their eyes. Their mouth was beginning to form a frown and it was shaking; probably from holding back a sob.

"Tsuna?" The strange man's eyes widen in realization. "Is that...you? What happened?"

With that said the young man named Tsuna let the tears and sobs that he failed to keep silent spill onto the other's chest, trapping fists of black fabric into his trembling hands. He croaked out a desperate sob.

"G!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note-<strong> I suck at uploading on a regular basis...and because I still have some other series to complete, the next updates will take a long while. Even when I knew all that I still really wanted to post this one up!


End file.
